


Let's Be Alone Together

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a scientifically proven fact that when Phil Lester starts to be sleepy, he gets really sentimental. And maybe Dan doesn't hate it as much as he lets Phil believe.





	Let's Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language (i am repeating it over and over i should just write something like "english =/= my first language" and hope people will get it)  
> this time something easy and nice and fluffy because last fic was maybe a bit too heavy...

It was very late at night and they were, as always, not sleeping. Actually they were lying on Phil’s bed with Dan’s laptop on the duvet watching YouTube videos.

“I hate how everyone is so good at taking care of their sims. Look at this person. They do challenges where they take care of hundred sims. Why are we the only ones, who actually try to take care of their one sim but never succeed?” said Dan listening to a woman voice telling them how once you get a hang of it, it’s actually not that hard to somehow control all your sims.

“Are you now talking about the pregnancy thing or about the bad furniture Dil still owns?”

“Both. And his lack of money. And how we can’t get Dab to do his homework...”

“I’ve read the comments already. We can send the baby back to its planet. We don’t have to have two babies.” Personally Phil did want Dil to have two kids. Even if they already had problems controlling all their sims.

“I’ve heard that alien babies are really cute.”

“You always say how you want two or three kids. Maybe Dil also wants more than just one kid.”

“Maybe... Let’s now watch this thing.” Dan clicked on another video interrupting woman’s monolog about kids.

“No, not this. I don’t like these videos. It’s like short movies but they don’t talk and I appreciate how hard it is to make it but I just don’t like it...” It was boring. And he wanted to watch something interesting.

“Really? Well I guess it’s a bit boring. Wanna watch another challenge?”

“I want to watch our videos.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I like to watch them.”

“Phil, we all know that. You basically told the whole internet.”

“I was missing you, ok? And I am really lucky I have so many videos to watch when you are not here.”

“You spork, stop being so cheesy.”

“Sometimes I wonder why it’s not written cheese-y”

“Really? Now? Think before you say these things. Not to mention the pronunciation would be different.”

“It’s that time of day when my brain just says whatever it wants.”

“I know. I live with you for years. Yesterday you told me that if you had a gym you would call it AmazinglyPhit and I still didn’t get over it.”

“Hey! That’s actually funny!”

“Really, Phil, really? Ok, let’s watch now.”

They were both silent for few moments, watching the video. Dan chose the whole The Sims playlist so he wouldn’t have to bother with clicking on another videos. For few minutes he actually thought about writing into comments something like “having the sims 4 marathon” but decided against it. He didn’t want a shitstorm even if it would be funny to join all the other people who wrote it there.

“I hate the camera we used to use for the gaming videos. We look so bad. So flat. One with the background,” Dan commented. He looked at Phil in the video and then at Phil sitting next to him. It was three years difference but honestly Phil didn’t really change that much. Maybe he was thirty now but it’s not like your look changes the day you hit thirty. He was changing slowly. But so was Dan.

“Yeah. But I think it’s your hair.”

“Fuck off.”

“I love your curls.”

“Trust me, I know. You tell me that almost every day.” That was true. Phil would sometimes just stop what he was doing, look at Dan, pull lightly on one curl and say how much he loves Dan’s new look.

“I can’t help it! You look so soft.”

“Phil, I am 26. I am not some baby.”

“Oh, but you are my babe.”

“God, go away. That was horrible and I hate you.” Dan lightly shoved him. It was all just a playful banter. But still… Fuck Phil and his puns and innuendoes.

“Nooo! I want to watch. I promise I will be good. Not to mention this is my bed.”

“I will just shove you off of it if you don’t stop saying these things.”

“What things? I thought you like it when I call you cute names…”

“Shut up. I will punch you. Watch and stop talking.”

Of course it didn’t take long for one of them to speak again.

“I really have freckles…”

“Phil I think we all agree mine are more visible.”

“You and your Instagram pictures.”

“Hey! It’s my aesthetic. And you love my freckles.” They were still a bit visible and few days ago when they were lying on the sofa cuddled together and watching something, Phil actually started to count them. As if it was possible. It just tickled but it was really cute. And it made Dan blush when Phil looked at him for that long.

“Yeah. I do.”

“You are turning into a cheesy and mushy old man. You are lucky I still love you.” Of course Dan had to act a bit badass. But he actually had to stop himself so many times from telling Phil similar stupidly cute things. This was not 2009. (In the end he always told it to Phil just after sex because then it was acceptable to be this sentimental.)

“I know. I honestly don’t know how I got so lucky to have you.”

“I think that’s enough YouTube for today. You are getting sleepy and that means you say stupid things like this. It’s time to sleep.” Dan didn’t really had anything against Phil saying these things. But then he felt the need to tell Phil the same things and reassure him and he really hated how soppy it then got.

“Okay.”

So Dan placed his laptop on the floor and turned back to Phil.

“Good night, you old man.”

“G’night, Danny.”

Sleepy Phil was a lot of things and sometimes it was hard to deal with all the puns and stupid ideas and how cheesy he was, but Dan loved him and then, it didn’t matter. Phil was adorable and all this was in the end the reason Dan fell in love with him all these years ago. That and how sexy he was. But who could blame him. Dan was a horny teenager then. Not anymore though. Now he was an adult living with his teenage wet dream and living their dream life. And he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i am always a slut for healthy relationships. do not kinkshame me for that. i know you are too.


End file.
